


Identity Crisis

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: III. Initiation [1]
Category: The Magician
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo let his fingers trace the black, polished wood, rubbing over the titanium headpiece. It had been well worn to a dull polish by Ace's gloved hand. He shuddered, hand clenching around the pollem.<br/>The tears didn't come. He didn't know why. It worried him on a gut deep level, but the tears just wouldn't come. Perhaps by giving into the grief he would have to finally admit Ace wasn't coming home. There would be no more warm greetings, no more shows or wild adventures. If he cried, it would be an admission that he was now truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

by Laura Boeff

 

Derek Vega was thinking about the last conversation with his friend Ace Cooper. Vega had turned to Ace for his sterling advice on presents. Namely a present for his secretary Miss LaSage. Ace's suggestion of a certain police lieutenant dressed in a strategically placed bow had knocked the older man off his chair in embarrassment. Ace had sat there, with that slightly amused smile of his, eyes sparkling as Vega tried to get a hold on his laughter.  
"Your advice always was the best," Vega sighed, looking up as the minister finished his sermon at the graveside. It was a fine, crisp autumn day that seemed to make the task at hand all that more miserable. A soft sob drew Vega's eyes to Mona, who wiped uselessly at her tear soaked eyes. He wanted to offer some comfort, some words of wisdom, but he knew there were none. What could one say when the sparkle of a soul was wiped from the earth? Especially a soul as bright as Ace Cooper's.  
Vega saw beyond Mona to the cemetery gates where a dozen of his best men held off the media hounds and adoring fans. The funeral was a private affair and Vega was damn sure going to make it stay that way.  It was his small way of helping, if only he could do more.  
Unbidden his attention turned to the one person he really worried about and wished he could help more. Cosmo stood separate from everyone, close to the grave. He'd become a silent shadow in the last weeks during the investigation, after the discovery of Ace's car, what was left of it anyway. The bright red hair was a sad contrast to his black suite as he stared unblinking at the ornate casket.  
Vega had tried to talk to the boy. Hell, everyone had, but he would have none of it. Between his temper and sullen sulking he'd managed to drive nearly everyone he held dear away. Everyone, but Vega. Vega had remained, tenacious about keeping an eye on the young man, going so far as moving into the Magic Express. Cosmo seem to finally accept his presence though it didn't help the shattered heart. There was only one person he wanted to talk to and that man was never coming home again.  
Vega sighed, Cosmo might not know it yet, but Vega was already working on assuming his custody. It shouldn't be hard since it was what Ace had wanted in his will, with his entire estate deeded to Cosmo in a trust fund. Vega knew none of this would help the boy. It wasn't the help he needed, but it was the only help Vega could give.  
The minister had stopped and Cosmo stepped forward, legs shaky, taking a hand full of dirt which he rolled around his hand, fixating it with a brittle stare. Vega didn't hesitate to step forward. The young man was a wreck, emotionally and physically, he slept little and ate less and it was starting to show in his sunken eyes and shallow complexion. The boy had always been thin, but he was achieving gaunt now.  
"Cosmo," Vega said softly, simply to let him know that someone was there. He didn't respond, but instead slowly let the dirt trickle from his hand to spatter on the casket below, a tremble growing in his thin hand and traveling down into his body. Vega got a hurried arm around him as his legs gave and he stumbled into the large lieutenant.  
"I've got you," he whispered, feeling the weak body tremble in his arms. Cosmo never said a word or shed a tear, he simply stared at a complete loss as Vega gently led him away from the grave to his car. God, Vega thought, I hate funerals.

* * *

He achieved awareness, again. At least he thought again. There were brief moments where he thought he'd moved from the realm of dreams to the border of reality only to be shoved back into the darkness. This time, this time seemed different.  
There was pain.  
The new sensation, as negative as it was, was welcomed into his world. His face hurt. He felt a sad joy at being able to determine the area of his discomfort. If he could achieve that, perhaps he could also achieve sight.  
It didn't happen, not right away at least, though time had become transitory in his world. At last, perhaps a minute, perhaps an hour later he managed to lift lead heavy lids.  
Nothing made sense, everything was blurry and gobular, but it was light. Light. He imagined himself smiling at the sight, messed up as it was. Light.  
"Not yet you don't," a voice hissed so close to him that he flinched. He'd forgotten that cruel tone, had driven those memories away in his fight from the darkness. A new pain entered his world and he was sure it was in his arm as the slow fire started to seep along his veins.  
"Not yet," the voice taunted and as the black abyss of his conscience rose up again, Ace Cooper could only let out a silent scream of despair as he was sucked back in.

* * *

The lawyers had come and gone. Three days after the funeral and nothing was really any better. The media had run the story of the great Magician's death into the ground. All the family had come and gone and the fan mail and condolences had been sent away to a sorting service.  
Vega himself was still on emergency leave. Let the Captain bitch to the high heavens, Vega had no intention of returning to work yet. Too much was still left to be taken care of.  
"Cosmo?" Vega called, peeking into Ace's private study where the young man sat holding Ace's walking cane.  Nothing was said as he walked in, pulling a chair up alongside the desk.  
"Cosmo," he tried again, laying the papers out. "I know you may not be ready for this, but the sooner it's done the better," Vega sighed, pausing as Cosmo lifted one sheet in inspection.  
"No," Cosmo sighed, tossing the paper back. Vega wasn't really surprised by the quiet denial.  
"It's what Ace wanted Cosmo. I can't replace him, I won't even try, but I do want to take care of you," he said gently, resting a broad hand on his arm. A shuddering breath passed pale lips and Cosmo looked at him.  
"I can take care of myself. You don't need to be stuck with me," he said simply, eyes emotionless. "I won't stick you with something you don't want to do."  
Vega shook his head.  
"Ace always said you were as stubborn as they came," he muttered, receiving an unreadable look from the young man.  
"Ace didn't stick you with me in his will because it was convenient Cosmo. I meant it completely and truthfully that I would be happy to take care of you if anything would happen to him. I meant it then and I mean it now, okay?"  
Cosmo blinked, then looked away.  
"Cosmo, haven't you ever realized that people other than Ace could love you? I know you've always been... a bit unsure of that.., but I care for you and I want to take care of you," Vega tried, knowing it was a touchy subject with the boy. Ace had always been concerned, Cosmo was great at making friend's by the dozen, but he let very few close enough to form any deep affection. A hang over from a rougher life.  
Cosmo still said nothing, but he did take a pen from the holder and scrawled his name in the three places highlighted, holding the papers out to Vega.  
"Thanks," he said softly as Vega took them. Vega smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  
"How about we get something to eat? Personally I'm starved," Vega asked hopefully.  
"No.. thanks, I'd rather just stay here... think for a while I guess," Cosmo replied quietly, hand running over the walking stick. Vega thought about arguing, then dismissed the idea. He knew better than to try to force the young man right now. Instead, he stood and squeezed the thin shoulder.  
"If you change your mind," he said, leaving the invitation open. Cosmo nodded, but said no more, so Vega left him to his silent thoughts hoping it would get better.

* * *

Sensation. There was sensation in the darkness again and Ace launched at it like a starving man seeing food. Something was brushing through his hair, pulling at his scalp then falling away. It was only the beginning because he heard voices. Thick and indiscernible at first, but as the fog lifted, words formed in the void of his mind.  
"I can't be back for at least three weeks," a voice singsang with his awaking senses.  
"Not now! My plans are so near completion," another voice snapped. Ace flinched. It was the voice he associated with the darkness, with the emptiness that had become his existence.  
"Your plans can wait," the first voice returned. "It will raise suspicions if I don't teach these seminars and that would serve neither us well."  
"Three weeks," the second voice stated. "No more."  
There was no answer from the first, only footsteps and the soft slam of a distant door.  
Then there was touch again as he felt something move through his hair. He wanted to see, to desperately see and with an effort that left him dizzy, Ace managed to crack his eyes open. The blurriness and shifting color greeted him, but they were not the darkness and cherished all the more.  
"Awake at last," the voice associated with darkness proclaimed. His hair was pulled tight and registered pain. Vaguely, Ace was aware of his head being lifted by that grip on his hair.  
"My plans have started, as has my revenge," the voice laughed and Ace was suddenly released, head falling back limply even though he tried to fight with muscles gone dead. There were new sensations making their existence known. Ace could now feel something wrapped tight across his wrists and ankles, a distant pressure, as if his limbs were being pulled at slightly uncomfortable angles.  
"I must leave you now, but when I return we will talk, brother. We will talk," the voice promised even as footsteps led away.  
-Brother?- Ace wondered fuzzily -Cosmo?-  
No. The voice invoked pain. That was not something he would associate with Cosmo.  
Pain. Pain and his brother. It bothered his weak thoughts as Ace's lids dropped close. The darkness he headed toward this time was different and not so fearful, but he wished to stay in the light, to sort out this puzzle, but the darkness was warm and persistent, drawing him within.

* * *

Cosmo let his fingers trace the black, polished wood, rubbing over the titanium headpiece. It had been well worn to a dull polish by Ace's gloved hand. He shuddered, hand clenching around the pollem.  
The tears didn't come. He didn't know why. It worried him on a gut deep level, but the tears just wouldn't come. Perhaps by giving into the grief he would have to finally admit Ace wasn't coming home. There would be no more warm greetings, no more shows or wild adventures. If he cried, it would be an admission that he was now truly alone.  
He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.  
Clutching the walking stick, Cosmo dragged himself up and headed for his room hoping for a dreamless sleep, but he wasn't real hopeful.

* * *

The more the world came in to focus, the less Ace Cooper liked it. He finally grasped the concept that he was strapped down firmly to a thin mattressed bed and the ceiling above was a dull off white with recessed lighting that washed out whatever color might have been in the room. Turning his head revealed nothing more than a bare wall and a empty nightstand and he still lacked the strength to lift his head and give the room a good inspection.  
He was also well aware of the pain now, especially around his mouth and nose. The pain of his bound wrists however was starting to gain as he weakly tested the firm bindings. Memories were still iffy at best. He remembered leaving a restaurant, taking an out of the way route to enjoy the pleasant evening. There had been light and noise and nothing after that.  
The soft swish of a door opening jerked Ace back to the here and now.  
"Feeling better are we?" the faceless voice asked as Ace weakly tried to find the moving man. The voice was so familiar, so like his own that Ace shivered at it.  
"Where am I?" Ace rasped, ignoring the discomfort speaking caused.  
"Safe, very safe," the voice chuckled as a chair was dragged alongside. Ace turned to the noise and let out groan of dread as the man sat down.  
He knew this man, knew this evil, malicious man. He looked into the face and saw his own.  
"You," Ace snarled at his deranged doppelgaenger. Never in his life had he'd met anyone who'd caused him such anguish, such grief and pain. Not only had this man tried to kill Ace with his slow poison, he'd stolen his life, his friend's and attempted to kill Cosmo for nothing more than stealing a name and life he had no right to.  
"You sick bastard, how did you escape?" Ace ground out, anger lending him the strength to lunge against his bindings. His twin laughed.  
"There, there, brother, you'll only tire yourself out." Ace's twin scooted the chair closer, leering down at him. "Escape was pitifully easy you know," he went on conversationally. "I am you after all, the greatest magician that ever was, emphasis on the was."  
"You sick deluded bastard," Ace spat and anger flashed briefly over his mirrored features.  
"I had it all. All of it, but that damn boy had to stick his nose in my business and you... you didn't have the decency to simply die in agony as you deserved. No, I couldn't let that go unpunished, not in the leastl."His twin glared down at him  
"You took it all away from me. My years of study, of hard work and sacrifice stolen from me in a foul heartbeat."  
"I took back what was mine," Ace retorted coldly.  
"Mine!" his twin screamed, then sniffed, rubbing his nose irritatedly. "You took it from me so now I will take it from you. All of it."  
Ace watched as his twin got up and moved out of view.  
"So you're going to kill me, eh? Perhaps this time you'll get it right," he spat knowing enraging this mad man would surely get him killed, but Ace could take it no more. He remembered the pain. Oh.. he remembered the pain. Having every coherent thought torn from him in a scream of agony as his body slowly died.  
"Kill you? No, not this time," his twin chuckled, sitting back down.  
"I have much better plans for you. Much better."  
With that he held up a mirror angling it so Ace could catch his own reflection.  
Ace felt the numbness sweep through him as he focused in on the reflection. He could say nothing, his jaw was slack and his brain stopped functioning as he absorbed what he saw.  
It was himself, the image blinked when he blinked, the eyes moved when his moved, but it wasn't. It was wrong. It was the face of a stranger. Auburn hair rested where white streaked black had once been. The sculpted nose now had a sharp up turn and full lips had been thinned and sharp cheek bones rounded.  
He tried to ask why, but the words would not form as his twin removed the mirror, a smug smile on his face.  
"How does it feel Cooper, to be just another ordinary guy, no longer the famed magician? I particularly like the nose job, my surgeon does do top notch work," he chortled. It was too much. Ace let out a scream, lunging against his bindings, attempting to find some way to wrap his hands around this freaks throat and throttle to life from him.  
His twin didn't even flinch, but sniffed and stared haughtily down at him.  
"Well, I can see that there will simply be no carrying on a civil conversation with you."  
Ace fought against his bindings, feeling his skin tear, but ignoring it even as the sharp prick of a needle hit his arm.  
"You won't get away with this," he growled as the slow burning drug seeped through his veins.  
"I won't?" his twin mocked. "I already have my brother, as far as the world is concerned, you are a dead and buried, and in time you will most definitely not be the man you once were."  
Ace fought the darkness even as the laughter roared around him like a putrid wave, leading to the black abyss of despair he'd become so intimate with.

* * *

Vega leaned back in his chair, folding the plastic file folder closed. Well, that took care of the complaints backlog. Miss LaSage had been a godsend in holding the fort, but it was now a week and a day since the funeral and Vega was back to work.  
He let out a sigh, running a hand over tired eyes. A week and a day, what a way to mark time. The truth was it was Sept. 23, but he could only think in terms of how long since his friend had been buried. A lousy way to remember the day.  
"Lieutenant Vega," Miss LaSage called gently, peeking through his door.  
"Yes Miss LaSage, what can I do for you?" Vega asked with a tired smile, gesturing her in.  
"You should go home, Lieutenant, it's late," she said simply, holding out a small sealed container. He took it with a lifted eyebrow.  
"Lentil soup. I made enough for you and Cosmo," she explained.  
"Thanks. It's been quite some time since I had to cook for two," Vega chuckled. LaSage smiled and nodded.  
"How is he doing?"  
"Cosmo? I wish to hell I could say better. The boy just seems to have lost interest in living. I would like to get him into consoling, but he has a temper to raise the roof when I mention it," Vega said getting up and stretching. "Never really thought about how close him and Ace were, but now that he's gone..." Vega gave up explaining, pulling on his coat. Miss LaSage was right, it was late and he was tired. The world of police detective work wasn't going to collapse around him just yet.  
"Time will make it better," LaSage assured with an encouraging smile.  
"I hope, Miss LaSage, I really do," he replied. It was the one thought he clung to, that time would heal the wounds, but right now the wound still bled and the pain ran too deep.  
"Goodnight, Miss LaSage, and thank you, for everything," he said delivering a quick peek to her cheek. She beamed at him.  
"Anything to help," she assured as he slipped out of the door.

* * *

Mona hesitated outside of the door to the Magic Express. She didn't doubt her imprint was still on the computer, it was just a sense of dread. Always she had come here with a smile and light heart, but now..... now she'd come to put away the pieces of a life lost.  
Vega and her had discussed the packing away of Ace's personal affairs. Vega had skirted around the task, feeling like an intruder in the room, and Cosmo was down right vehement about avoiding it all together. So, more or less, Mona had been volunteered.  
She placed her hand against the read panel and the red light scanned her palm.  
"Entry granted," Angel said softly as the door released and slid open.  
"Thank you, Angel," she returned reflectively, stepping up into the lower hall. A low rumble caught her attention as Zina poked her head around the corner. The black panther padded up and sniffed at her outstretched hand.  
"Hi girl, how are you doing?" Mona asked, scritching one big ear. Zina let out a gurgled murph, then peeked past her to the open door. Mona looked with her to see nothing, but the night beyond.  
"Sorry girl," Mona sighed, running hands along the mammoth cat's head as she looked questioningly at her.  
"I know you can't understand what's going on sweetheart, but Ace, he can't come home," she said softly. Zina blinked slowly, then with an non-committal rumble, turned and stalked back into the train's depths. Mona watched her go, suppressing the tears that threatened to come. They would do no more good.  
"Hello, Cosmo?" she called, walking up the stairs to the upper level. There was no reply as she moved past the library to Ace's room.  
"Cosmo?" she tried once more. Perhaps he was sleeping, god knew the young man needed to.  
Mona came to the door, which slid open obediently at her approach. She paused there, on the threshold, looking in. For the briefest of moments she wished she could turn back. But no. It had to be done. Ace was dead and there was no changing that.  
The light came on obediently as she crossed into the room and Mona felt her heart skip a beat. Nothing had been touched since the beginning of this whole disaster. It was an eerie sensation as she stepped in. Ace's spare cape laid draped over a chair. Writing paper was scattered over the desk, a forgotten pen sitting there with the cap off. It was as if the world had stopped here, waiting for Ace to return and start time again.  
Mona stifled her sob, but didn't resist the tears as she studied her own picture in a simple silver frame on the desk. The world just seemed so damn empty without him. She set the picture down and lifted the cape, gently folding it. Vega and her had decided to simply put things into storage for now, but where to start?  
"What are you doing here?" a sharp voice demanded, startling a squeak out of Mona as she whirled to face her inquisitor. Cosmo stood unsteadily in the door, hand firm on Ace's walking stick. His eyes where bright and bloodshot and his speech slightly slurred.  
"Get out," he snarled low and dangerously.  
"Cosmo, I'm just here to pack Ace's things," she said gently, backing up as his face contorted at her words.  
"You bloodsucker!" he roared, lunging into the room, Mona pacing backward nervously. "Just can't wait to get your hands on his stuff."  
"No," Mona protested, feeling a pang of fear. It was a sensation she'd never ever imagined Cosmo invoking in her, but in the here and now she was very well aware that Cosmo was larger and stronger than her. Drunk also. This close it was easy to smell.  
"No, I just wanted to help," she pressed, voice pleading. Cosmo lunged at her and she ducked under his clumsy grasp, heading for the door. He spun with unsteady agility.  
"Get out! Just stay the hell out of here!" he roared, coming after her as Mona backed down the hallway.  
"Get out!"

"What the hell?" Vega muttered as he heard indistinct yelling from inside the Magic Express. He leapt from his car, hitting the scan pad and the door snicked open to reveal a terrified Mona. She gasped as she bumped into him then spun around as Cosmo stormed in to the hall behind her.  
"Cosmo, what the hell is going on here?" Vega snapped as the young man glared bloody murder at Mona.  
"Keep her out of here," Cosmo snarled, jabbing a finger at Mona.  
"Just... just keep her out."  
He swayed for a moment, a black glare on his face, then staggered back the way he had come.  
Vega watched him go, heart thudding at the confrontation. Releasing a jagged breath, he forced himself to face Mona.  
"Did he hurt you?" he asked gently, dreading the answer. Mona shook her head, trying to get control over her trembling body and not succeeding very well.  
"No, no he didn't hurt me. Don't be too mad at him Vega, he's drunk, I doubt he'll even remember," she stammered uneasily.  
"That's no excuse," Vega growled, offering his hand and leading her to her car.  
"What happened?"  
"I came to pack Ace's things and Cosmo went mad. I, I didn't mean any harm." She sighed, leaning against the car's cool side.  
"Sorry Mona, it's not your fault. Cosmo, he just isn't coming to grips with Ace's death," Vega admitted. Mona patted his hand.  
"Don't give up hope, Vega. We can't loose Cosmo, bad enough to loose Ace; we can't let Cosmo follow," she said gently. He nodded dejectedly.  
"Yea, I know. Do you want me to call you a cab?" he asked. Mona managed a small smile.  
"No, I'm okay. Perhaps I'll come by later. I don't want any bad feelings between us," she said, getting in as Vega held the door. He firmly pushed it shut.  
"Just let me diffuse the mine field first," Vega suggested. Mona nodded and her smile grew a touch bigger and calmer.  
"I'll leave that to a professional. Call if you need anything," Mona said as her car started.  
"Goodnight, Mona."  
Vega watched her drive away. Ace had found a real winner in her, that was for sure.  If only things had worked out better for the two. He sighed. Water under the bridge. He had other problems to tend to now.  
Vega found Cosmo pacing in the library. One drunken step after another, to one wall then back again. He noticed the open liquor cabinet. It wasn't worth asking how'd he'd gotten it opened. The kid was a top notch hacker along with being a magician's assistant as well as a former thief.  
"I should beat you into next week," he snapped, allowing some of his anger to come through.  
"Just what the heck did you think you were doing threatening Mona?"  
Cosmo stopped, looked at him, then made a frustrated gesture with his hand before returning to his pacing. Vega sighed. The boy was on the edge and if he didn't get help soon, he'd be falling off one shitty cliff.  
"Talk to me damn it," Vega sighed. Cosmo stopped again, a look of hard concentration on his face.  
"It's Ace's stuff, not anyone else's," he said, the words slurred.  
"Cosmo, Ace is dead," Vega said, waiting for the angry explosion that usually followed such statements. Instead, Cosmo returned to his pacing which surprised Vega.  
"I...I know that," Cosmo stammered, the confusion marring his face. "I've read the reports, seen the gravestone..." his hands gesture wildly as he walked and talked. "But here..." he slammed his fist against his chest. " ..here I know he's alive. He's not dead," Cosmo hit his chest. "I feel it, here."  
Vega sighed, reaching out and grabbing a convenient arm, pulling the young man to the couch. God, he stunk of liquor. After he'd sobered up they were definitely going to have a little talk after Cosmo suffered what would surely be one heck of a hangover.  
Cosmo sat, his hands never stopped moving. "I know it's crazy, I know you think I've gone over the edge, but he's not dead, he's just not."  
Cosmo turned to him with shocking clarity in red rimmed eyes. "I... I just don't know what to do," he whispered, at a lost. Vega nodded and chose his words carefully.  
"Cosmo, these last few weeks have seemed like a bad dream. I'm with you on that, but it's not a dream, it's real. Bad as it is, it is real and Ace is dead," he said gently. Cosmo let out a frustrated breath, burying his face in his hands.  
Voice muffled, he sobbed. "I know that, but I don't feel it. I can't feel it Vega," One balled fist thumping gently against his chest, over his heart. Vega was quiet for a moment, then wrapped an arm around the confused young man. He was mildly surprised when Cosmo leaned into him, accepting his comfort. Well, that was one small victory this evening.  
"Cosmo, Ace wouldn't want you to go on like this. Alive or dead, he wouldn't," Vega sighed, hating himself for even suggesting Ace might be alive, but if entertaining the mere thought could bring Cosmo out of his tailspin he'd deal with the consequences later.  
"For Ace's sake you need to get help Cosmo, you hear me?" he went on. There was a soft gurgle and Cosmo's shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"Yea, I hear you. I didn't mean to scare Mona, I just..."  
"I know Cosmo. You can talk to her later, but right now you need to get something to eat. Drinking on a empty stomach is sure way to make yourself sick and kid, you ain't got the strength to handle that," Vega sighed. "For Ace, please have some dinner with me. Miss LaSage made some soup and I admit, she is a fine cook."  
"You think I'm nuts, don't you?" Cosmo asked frankly, looking up suddenly. Vega let out a sad sigh and hugged the bony shoulders.  
"No kid, I don't," he answered honestly. Disillusioned and desperate maybe, not nuts, but those thoughts Vega was keeping to himself.  
"Come on and eat, for Ace," he said urging the boy up. Cosmo went willingly.  
"Okay," he said quietly. "For Ace."

* * *

The world returned, but Ace ignored it. His thoughts were on more important things, such as how to get out of here. Could he find the strength to summon the magic force? It was hard enough under normal circumstances, but being bound would make the attempt not only taxing, but possibly lethal if he didn't channel the power properly. Gestures were, unfortunately, a rather important part in the practice of true magic for a reason.  
"Are you in there?" a mocking voice politely inquired as Ace found his eye pried open. He fixed a brutal stare at his twin, saying nothing.  
"Silence, yes, it is golden. Don't worry, once my good doctor gets back we'll change that fine voice. You'll appreciate the silence then," he chuckled sitting down. Ace ignored him, struggling to lift his head to look around. He was still utterly weak, the result of drugs and inactivity, but every effort was important now.  
"Not much to look at I fear. Forgive me, my budget doesn't allow for much now," his twin said.  
"What do you want?" Ace muttered darkly.  
"Oh, you know what I want and I'll have it too," his twin laughed running fingers through Ace's hair.  
"We haven't figured how to fix the hair, permanently that is," he said conversationally. "The dye will fade within the year, but by then, it will matter little."  
Ace clamped his mouth shut. His rage only fed this rabid animal and he had no intention of allowing his twin the satisfaction.  
"Do you want to know what's next?" he was asked. Ace let the silence be his answer and heard his twin sniff irritably.  
"All proud are we?" he muttered, rubbing at his nose. "That pride will die when I add the final touches to my plan."  
Ace flinched as his twin caught his fingers, pulling his hand painfully against the bindings. "The acid etch on your fingerprints went flawlessly, next will be the iris implants. They will wipe out the last vestige of your identification. I hope you like brown, I think it'll go very well with your hair." He dropped the hand and Ace curled it into a fist, fighting his rising anger. "After that I will free you. Alone, unknown and penniless into the world. It will be a thorough delight to watch you then Ace, I assure you."  
Ace could resist no longer, his words coming out in a calm, cold tone.  
"You are a sick, deluded animal," he hissed softly. His twin's face shot through a myriad of emotions. Angry, rabid, mocking, eventually settling on smug.  
"Sick and deluded, eh? Would you like to see your funeral? It was a lovely affair, fitting our status," he chuckled holding a portable 3d generator. He let it float in front of Ace, a small light beam forming the playing surface.  
"I don't think you truly grasp the depth of your situation," his twin went on as a screen flickered, then came to life. Ace didn't want to watch, but found himself starring helplessly at the image. The camera zoomed in on Vega, cold and stoic, staring straight ahead, his grief etched in the fine lines of his face.  
Ace fought the urge to call out, to let his friend know he was alive and breathing and in the hands of a madman.  
"Even in grief she is lovely," his doppelgaenger sighed as the camera panned to Mona. Her black dress did not hamper her beauty, but it did dampen the joyful glow that always surrounded her. Ace felt his heart freeze at her tears and every soft sob cut through him like a knife. This lunatic had caused this grief and he was helpless to stop it.  
A hand intruded into the image, caressing the soft face.  Ace glared at his mirror self, but his twin had eyes only for Mona's image.  
"Yes, lovely. We would have been happy together," he sighed, then let his hand drop as the camera panned again. This time it focused on Cosmo, who guarded the grave, looking sick and lost. The young man was holding a hand of dirt, looking at with an expression of complete despair.  
"And let us not forget your troubling apprentice," his twin chuckled. "I hear he is not dealing well with your demise. Ah, isn't heart warming to know your friend's loved you so?"  
The video kicked out, the little globe floating back to his other self's hand.  
"And to think, no matter how hard you try, they will never believe you are Ace Cooper. Never in a thousand years will they." The laughter cut harsher than Ace's bonds and he closed his eyes against the emotional assault.  
"I can be DNA tested," he retorted softly. The laughter grew harsher, crueler.  
"And be found negative. Do not underestimate me brother, having your public DNA record altered was the first thing on my list. How do you think that the body those bumbling police found came up a positive match for you?" The laughter died only slightly as his twin stood up.  
"You truly are dead my brother. To the public, to your friends and to your family. Dead and buried and in time forgotten." The door opened and there was a pause.  
"Think about that until I return my brother. Please, think on it."  
Ace turned away as the door slammed shut, a tear of frustration seeping from the corner of his eye, soaking into the sheet. He wasn't dead damn it. Not dead, not buried and not forgotten.  
-Then proof it- The small spark of his former self demanded. He flinched at the thought. It brought a twinge of panic equal to his self made twin. What if he failed? Failure was worst then death. Failure was non existence.  
"I.. will not.. fail," he rasped. He would reach his magic. Without gestures, without help. He would.  
To start, he need to free himself. Of doubts, of fear, of apprehension. An easy task at one time, now the most difficult of trials.  
-Let go Ace- It was a mantra from his early days, so long ago as to be forgotten.  
-Let go and breath, nothing more-  
Breathe, he could do that, he would do that. He concentrated on nothing more than the tickle of air in his nose, feeling his lungs fill and the stretching out of abdominal muscles. Then the exhale that brought a laxness in those muscles, a small moment of pure limpness before the inevitable process started again.  
-Let go... be free- That was the flame that eased his mind. Free. A word, an emotion all in one. Free.  
Free.  
Free!  
"Magic force, reveal the power within!"  
The cry tore involuntarily from his throat as the magic ripped through him, neither guided nor controlled, but focused on a single task. A single purpose. It blazed with a self made fury that washed out the world in an explosion of blood tinted light.  
Ace blinked against the thick haze, thoughts fuzzy. His breaths came in harsh pants as the world reshaped around him and vaguely the fear niggiled into his mind that his captor would come. To investigate. Then a wry smile creased his lips. No. The cruel bastard would not be so bothered.  
As the pain of such a wild channeling ebbed to a distant background sensation, Ace became dully aware of his hand resting against his chest over his pounding heart. The realization didn't hit immediately as he noted every heavy thump of his heart.  
Free.  
The bindings were gone, along with his meager strength.  
What frustration! To work his magic only to have it suck the very strength from him.  
No. Courage. One step at a time. Free of his bindings had been the first step. Free of his captors the second.  
Ace allowed his eyes to close as a small sense of hope awakened in him. Rest, then escape. Yes... there was hope.

* * *

Cosmo jerked awake, heart thumping hard against his ribs as he sat up, entangled in blankets. Burying his face in his hands he forced himself to breathe as the nightmare faded to the back of his memory. It had become a familiar entity in his mind. A dream of utter isolation. Desolation. Abandonment.  
He shrugged the blanket off, attempting to ignore the familiar memories. Vega was right. He felt like hell. When in the heck had he thought drinking was a good idea?  
A coarse laugh erupted from his throat.  
Thinking. It hadn't been his strong point lately.  
Cosmo hauled himself out of bed, picking up Ace's walking stick without conscious thought. He never even gave it consideration that he took it everywhere. It was his link with sanity.  
The door to his room opened as Vega peeked in.  
"Amongst the living?" he asked with an amused smile.  
Cosmo let out a groan as the sound ricocheted around his head. When the heck had everything gotten so loud?  
Vega sighed and came in, gathering the groaning wreck of his friend up.  
"First, some aspirin, then a shower," Vega advised.  
"Whispering would be really appreciated man," Cosmo mumbled, allowing himself to be led.  
"Heck no! Welcome to a lesson in life Cosmo. Hangovers suck," Vega laughed. Cosmo winced.  
"Big time man. Big time," Cosmo agreed as Vega delivered the promised aspirin. He swallowed it with the water as the pounding of his heart rose in cadence. Frowning, Cosmo clutched at the sink as Vega readied the shower. Oh man, this did not feel fun.  
"You okay?"  
The question seemed distant as Cosmo concentrated at not succumbing to the dizzy swirl in his brain that seem to be growing stronger with each breath.  
"Cosmo?"  
He let out a gasp as his legs gave and Vega caught him before he cracked into the porcelain.  
"Whoa there Cosmo. Maybe the shower should wait," Vega said worriedly holding Cosmo up. The teen struggled briefly to get his legs under him.  
"No..no," Cosmo muttered as he got his balance back, the dizziness being quickly replaced with an eerie sensation of relief.  
"I'm okay, just... a little dizzy... I guess," he assured. Vega didn't look convinced, turning his face toward him.  
"I just need to eat more," Cosmo continued, realizing suddenly that he was hungry. Vega raised an eyebrow.  
"That's the truth. You up for some breakfast?"  
"Yea, yea I am," Cosmo said, a note of amazement in his voice. It was the first time in a long time he felt anywhere near normal. He wasn't sure why. But suddenly the world didn't seem so hopeless. Perhaps last night had been the start to vanquishing his demons.  
"Well, if you're sure you're okay I'll fix us some breakfast," Vega said slowly concerned at the young man's pale complexion.  
"I'll be okay Vega, really," Cosmo assured, setting the cane down.  
"Go on."  
Vega hesitated a second longer, then nodded.  
"Okay, I'll come get you when it's ready," Vega relented at last, heading for the door.  
"Hey, Vega?" Cosmo called out, the older man turning at the door. Cosmo hesitated, a little shyly.  
"I.. I just wanted to say thanks.. for everything," he said softly, not quite looking up. Vega smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest were only a cold knot of worry had been before.  
"You're welcome Cosmo. Call if you need anything," he offered and slid the door shut. Pausing outside the door, Vega leaned against the wall, letting out a long, drawn breath. It felt like he had been holding it for a long time. Perhaps there was hope yet for the kid. Perhaps there was hope for the both of them.

* * *

The distant crash brought back awareness with stunning force and Ace lay frozen, eyes wide and breath shallow as far away voices could be heard. Heart pounding in his ears, he waited for his newly acquired freedom to be lost, but all that happened was the sound of fading footsteps.  
Letting out a shuddering breath, his eyes dropped close again. He had to escape. Now. Suppressing a groan, Ace managed to roll from his bed and land roughly on the floor on his hands and knees. Muscles, atrophiesed from disuse, screamed in protest and he shuddered at the pain that lanced through out his body.  
"You can do it," he murmured gently in self encouragement. Movements deliberate and calculated, Ace shifted slowly into a crouch, fighting the damage his imprisonment had done. With a determined lurch, he shoved himself upright, staggering several steps forward and catching himself against the wall, black cape rippling around him.  
Ace marveled at it, watching the satin folds. Never had he managed to tap the Magic Force so restrained. And truth be know, he sure as hell never wanted to have to do it again.  
Enough of this, he interrupted his own musings. He was unshackled and standing, but far from being free of this nightmare.  
Turning about and leaning against the wall Ace took stock of the small room he was in. It was utterly astounding in it's plainness. It had a severe, antiseptic feel and the only thing that broke the monotony of the stark white walls were the bed and a small table with simple wood chair.  
Frowning, Ace considered how like a hospital room this room was. It had the appearance and smell of one. His brow furrowed curiously. Not exactly the type of place for a kidnapping. No matter. He would sort this out later, for now he simply wanted out.  
And that meant going through the room's only door.  
Steps staggering on steadily strengthening legs, Ace rested against the door frame, ear pressed close. The sounds beyond were soft and distant. The occasional voice and odd clatter, but nothing he could perceive as close.  
Where was he? He hardly expected his twin to trust others in his mad schemes.  
Not surprisingly he found the door locked from the outside, but with a growing sense of determination Ace was not perturbed. In fact, he was elated as he tapped into his magic and willed the small mechanism to move.  
-How long?- he thought joyfully. How long since he had felt the magic go through him? Now that question was asked Ace realized he truly had no idea how long he had been imprisoned. Weeks... months. A wry smiled quirked his lip. He didn't even know if it was day or night in his windowless prison.  
"Time to find out," he said softly, easing the door ever so slightly open.  
Much to his surprise he found only an empty, dark hall beyond. With gaining bravado he stepped out, seeing no one along the corridors dim length. To the right, far away, remodeling equipment and supplies were scattered through out the hall and beyond that, around a sharp bend, the distant haze of lights. Steadying himself with a hand against the nearby wall, Ace surveyed the scene with mild confusion.  
Definitely some sort of medical facility, he pondered, studying the evenly set doors and continuing flat white paint work. An unused section, from the look of it. Still, a rather precarious place to keep a prisoner, he thought.  
Forcing stiff limbs to work, Ace inspected the room across from his and not surprisingly found it empty and windowless. He proceeded to check the next room and the next and the next, biting back a groan of frustration. They were all the same! None of the rooms offering any possible escape route. The hall dead- ended in a wall leaving him only one way out and that was toward the light.  
Ace clenched his jaw and started forward, ignoring the protests of his aching body. No matter. He was leaving now, no matter the route, no matter the resistance. He would not return to his hell hole cage again!

* * *

"Morning Ms. LaSage," Vega greeted happily as he hung his coat up, facing his burdened desk with an uncharacteristic smile. Ms. LaSage more than noticed and frowned worriedly.  
"Is everything all right?" she asked hesitantly. Vega nodded, dropping himself in his seat.  
"Amazingly, yes," he answered and she smiled.  
"Cosmo's doing better eh?"  
Vega nodded. "Yea. He's got a way to go, but it was like a light went on this morning and bam, you could see the old Cosmo there. I won't say things are fixed just yet, but it is an improvement," Vega explained, accepting her proffered cup of coffee.  
"I wonder what turned him around?" she thought allowed. Vega shrugged.  
"I'm not going to question it. He's still not himself, may never really be, but I think he may just return to the land of the living soon," Vega sighed as he opened a folder.  
"Now what's the first disaster for today?"

* * *

Mona had expected to do many things today. Rehearsal, a guest appearance on SensaNews and dinner with father being among her list. She had not expected to find Cosmo at her door though and wasn't sure whether to be pleased or alarmed.  
"Hey," Cosmo muttered, not quit looking at her. "I just wanted to apologize... for last night.  
Mona let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding and smiled.  
"Come in Cosmo," she offered, standing aside as he shuffled in. He still looked rough around the edges and way to under-weight, but the fact he'd left the Magic Express was amazing. Cosmo hadn't so much as stepped foot out of the train since the funeral.  
"You want something to drink?" she asked. Cosmo make a face and shook his head.  
"No. Had too much last night," he lamented. Mona chuckled softly.  
"I'll say. I'm sorry I upset you last night."  
Cosmo shook his head again.  
"Naw, I... I can't explain it, but Ace... we've got to leave his stuff alone. I'm so sorry I scared you last night. Really," Cosmo said in an embarrassed rush.  
"If it means that much, then we'll leave Ace's stuff alone, okay? And apology accepted Cosmo. I'm glad you're feeling better today." She took a seat and gestured for Cosmo to do the same. He paused, then took a chair across from her.  
"You should have seen me this morning. Vega had way too much fun seeing me with a hangover," Cosmo chuckled and Mona smiled. It was the most amicable the boy had been in ages.  
"Perhaps a lesson's been learned then," she joked. Cosmo nodded.  
"Yea, yea," he sighed, then his eyes went distant again. Lost. Mona sighed. Oh well, she thought, she couldn't expect him to be better over night, but at least there was improvement.  
"I better get going," he muttered, standing up.  
"You're more then welcomed to stay," Mona offered. "Or, if you like, you can come to my rehearsal."  
He seemed uncertain, but finally shook his head.  
"Thanks, but naw. I, I want to get home," he said softly. Mona nodded and rose.  
"If you ever need to talk Cosmo," she offered as she led him to the door. He paused and glanced at her, looking uncertain.  
"You ever have the feeling, something was going to happen?" he asked suddenly. Mona blinked, then shrugged.  
"Sometimes."  
He nodded absently, drifting back to his own dark world for a second, then looked at her again. It was a strange look. Distant, as if he was looking past her.  
"Ace," he whispered softly then blinked and shrugged.  
"Thanks Mona, for wanting to help," he said and without so much as a pause wandered down her drive to where a cab was waiting.  
"You're welcome," Mona said softly to herself with a slight shiver. Something was happening. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but something was happening.

* * *

Ace peered around the corner, feeling his heart thump heavily against his ribs as adrenaline replaced fatigue and he was glad for it. He needed all the edge he could get. Half way down the hallway was a large hulking man dressed in orderly fatigues, pushing an over burdened food cart.  
With a quick finger wave, one of the empty cups on top of the cart fell off and rolled away. The man let out a groan and bent down to retrieve the lost article, only to have it roll just inches from his grasp.  
"What the.." he rumbled as the cup wheeled away from him once again, bouncing jovially across the hall. The orderly let out a determined growl and lunged at the dancing cup only to have it slip nimbly from his fingers.  
Ace could not help the smile on his face as the man bellowed his rage and charged the rolling cup. The moment was right and Ace sent the cup skittering underneath the cart. The orderly, in his blind rage, plowed headlong into the cart, sending it and himself crashing smartly into the wall.  
Ace was already moving, a gray blur behind the dazed man and his self made disaster. The hall turned and joined with two others, leading to a lobby. He paused, pressed against the wall, watching the young woman behind the desk working on her computer.  
He let his eyes drift through the room. There was no one else about and the place seemed eerily peaceful. It was too quiet to be a hospital, but it was definitely some kind of medical facility.  
"Hey."  
Ace let out a gasp as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, turning him about. It was another orderly, a younger looking man, but still largely built, looking at him curiously  
"How'd you get out?" he muttered, somewhat annoyed. "Communal breakfast isn't for another hour." The young man caught Ace's arm in a beefy grip and started to pull him down the hall.  
Like hell.  
Before the orderly could so much as breathe Ace had slipped free pulling his cloak from his shoulders and sending it wrapping tight around the man. In the blink of an eye the orderly was wrapped mummy tight in black silk, eyes staring wide.  
Perfect, this was just what Ace needed. He stood in front of the man, hand gently swaying.  
"I need help, your help," he said softly, hypnotically. The man's brown eyes started to glaze as they latched onto Ace's gently moving hand and he tried to nod in his confined state.  
"You are going to escort me out the door. You will not stop for anyone," Ace ordered firmly.  
"Understood?" Another, restricted nod. Satisfied, Ace dropped his hand, the cape falling suddenly loose and puddeling around the orderly's feet.  
"Escort you," the man said dully as Ace gathered his cape, refastening it. This time he accepted the guiding hand on his arm as the orderly steered him toward the lobby.  
Ace made a point not to look at the nurse as his hypnotized companion led him through the quiet lobby. He caught her looking up out of the corner of his eye as the front door loomed ahead in the distance.  
"Marty, where are you going?" she called and Marty his "guide" never stopped.  
"Out," was his calm answer as the door came closer.  
"Marty, you know you can't take anyone out with a doctor's permission," she called, voice rising in worry. Ace ignored it as they reached the door.  
"I'm calling security," she warned as they stepped through and Ace let out a gasp at the cool breeze that hit his face and lifted his hair.  
Freedom.  
"Huh..what," Marty murmured as he came out of his daze, his orders fulfilled. He stared about dumbly as Ace fled in a fast blur and in the distance a warning siren went off.  
 The wrought iron gate set in the decorative wall was closing fast and in a desperate bid Ace flung a dozen sharp cards at the gate hinges. Two struck cleanly, severing the rotating gear and bringing one mammoth gate to a halt as he slipped by.  
As he passed outside he caught sight of a brass plaque set on the wall.  
Memorial Sanatorium  
That explained some, but not everything. Not by a longshot. Ace paused looking about. He was at the east end of town, but it would not be long till security looked outside the gates. He needed to blend in better.  
With a twist and a flash his typical gray costume gave way to plain blue shirt and dark gray pants. A typical looking man on his day off.  
"Better," he whispered, running breathlessly across the empty street and down the first alley available. The adrenaline given strength was waning and Ace had no intention of wasting any precious moment waiting around here.  
But give his strength finally did. Much to his consternation Ace was forced to rest and choose a quiet park and an empty bench to collapse upon. Breath heaving he looked around with an appreciation he'd never had before.  
Free.  
It was a state of being he would never take for granted again. However, his appreciation would have to wait. He had to find Cosmo and Vega. He had to find out how long he'd been interred and who was helping his twin in this grand scheme.  
He rested his face in his hands and immediately flinch. A groan erupted on it's own accord. He'd forgotten, his twin's mad scheme had altered him beyond his own ability to recognize. With his finger prints altered and his public DNA record changed as well, how was he to convince them?  
There would be a way. He would find it. There was no choice. He most certainly couldn't fix the damage done by his twin without their help, let alone find out who had helped in this madness.  
A little rest, then he would go, cautiously. Soon his disappearance would be noted and if his twin had such free reign within the sanatorium he had little doubt he was capable of getting out and the Magic Express would be the first place he would look.  
Vega. He would go to Vega's then and meet with his old friend. With that decided Ace allowed his eyes to drop close. A quick nap. Just a quick nap.

* * *

Cosmo paid the cabby and ignored the man's call of goodbye as he strolled up the decorative walk. The Magic Express rested amongst the delicate landscaping and he eyed it with a tinge of guilt. The old train had gotten a bit dusty and dirty over the past weeks and Vega certainly didn't have time to clean her up.  
"Sorry, girl," he sighed, patting the expansive hull, fingers dragging through the dust. Perhaps Vega would agree to a quick trip to the washing station. It couldn't hurt to ask, even though Vega had forbade him from driving yet. The lieutenant had gone as far as to alter all the vehicle's startup codes, including Angel's.  
He'd been furious at first, but now appreciated the cop's foresight. God only knew who could have gotten hurt if he gotten behind the wheel as of late.  
With a deep breath, Cosmo started for the door, then paused. He turned toward a thick clump of bushes, swearing he'd seen something. Frowning, he scanned the area. Another sightseer he didn't need.  
"Come on out," he snapped as the bushes rustled. Cosmo let out a small snarl as he headed toward the shrubs.  
"Damn nosy bastards."  
He pushed the thick shrubs aside and not so surprisingly found nothing. Muttering, he inspected the area. The grass was crushed by recent footfalls that headed down the drive. He looked up as a red lined black cape snapped out of sight behind a tree.  
Cosmo sucked in a shocked breath, eyes widening. The cape. It couldn't be!  
"What the?'" he muttered, running to the tree and finding no one behind it. Cosmo looked around, a feeling of dread filling him. This had to be his imagination, only his imagination.  
He spun as movement caught his eyes and there was a flash of white tinged black hair at the gate, trailed by the black cape.  
Ace. It couldn't be, but it could be, Cosmo thought feverishly. He was dead. Everyone insisted. There was a gravestone and a casket with a corpse. He was dead. Everyone was sure of it  
Everyone, but him.  
"Stop," he yelled, running now to the gate as the telltale footsteps, echoed over the concrete. At the gate he froze, the blood flooding from his face. There, laying on the ground was a single playing card face up.  
An ace.  
No, no, no! This was not happening to him! This had to be some sick joke. Again a flash of movement and Cosmo's eyes raised unerringly to the tall shadow that flitted amongst the buildings. Taunting him to follow.  
Indecision raged within in him. As did the desire to know the truth. What to do?  
At that moment the world seem to decide to come to a jarring stop as a shiver passed though him. Tendrils of tingling cold coursed through every muscle, drawing a shudder as the hair on the back of his neck rose.  
No!  
He knew the truth. And this was a lie. For the first time in a long time, Cosmo felt the fire of action run through him. This was a lie and he would know the truth, but that would mean pursuit.  
"Okay smartass," he muttered. "We'll play on my terms now."  
Cosmo turned smartly on his heel and started leisurely back toward the Magic Express, discreetly activating his com.  
"Angel," he spoke softly. "I need you to scan the area, we have an intruder and I want you to track him."  
"Understood Cosmo," Angel answered, the A.I. thankfully having the presence of mind to keep her voice low. He stopped and pressed his hand on the scan pad, feeling someone's presence behind him.  
Sooo, the bastard wasn't smart enough to get away while the getting was good. Fine by Cosmo. The door snicked open, revealing Zina who crouched low, a long rumbling snarl issuing from her bared teeth.  
"I know girl," he assured, pushing her back with some effort and closing the door behind him.  
"Angel?"  
"I have the intruder Cosmo. He was following you, but now appears to be leaving," Angel reported as Cosmo hurried through the lower halls.  
"Follow him as far as you can," he ordered, skidding into the computer room. "Show me what you've got."  
The screen flickered then steadied on the recorded image of Cosmo as he had approached the Magic Express. A swift shadow was following.  
"Zoom in," he ordered and Angel immediately obliged.  
"Oh.... man."  
Cosmo froze, heart skipping a beat at the shadowy sight. The computer room faded from his perception in a foggy haze of shock. Only to image on the screen had his attention. He had suspected, but suspecting hadn't made the realization any easier. The very sight of him constricted Cosmo's throat and he numbly fell back in to the chair.  
"Cosmo, are you okay?" Angel asked worriedly, coalescing beside him, her faint purple light playing over his stunned features. Cosmo couldn't answer. It wasn't real and he knew it wasn't real, but the sight wrenched his heart all the same.  
"It appears to Ace," Angel said in confusion mixed with awe.  
"It's not," Cosmo managed as the world seem to start up again. The rest came out in a snarl.  
"Angel, where is Mitch Wisnewski incarcerated?"  
Mitch Wisnewski the mad man who had fashioned himself in Ace's image. Taking his body, his voice; attempting to take his life as well. Attempting and failing. The first time at least.  
"Mr. Wisnewski is currently incarcerated in Memorial Sanatorium, undergoing psychiatric treatment as part of his ten years sentence," Angel reported. Cosmo stood up and leaned against the consol. He looked so much like Ace. Dressed liked him, moved like him..... but it didn't feel like him. It wasn't him.  
"Angel, get Vega on the phone. He needs to know this."

* * *

Ace stepped off the public bus in front of Electro City police headquarters, feeling his heart lift at the sight of the old building. Much to his annoyance, Ace had found out Vega had moved. He chided himself for not thinking about that since he knew his own will stated Vega as the caretaker of his estate.  
No matter. There or here the task was still the same and still would be no easier. He had to convince Vega who he was.  
Forcing tired muscles to move, Ace started up the stairs, fighting to keep the tremble out his still weak limbs. The last thing he needed was some overzealous cop to stop him on suspicion of drug possession.  
It was late in the day and the main lobby was disaster of people filing reports and complaints and policemen moving back and forth with criminals as well as victims. After what seemed like an eternity Ace reached the rear elevator and slumped against the wall as it shot upward.  
-Oh Vega,- he thought. -Please believe me. I need you to believe me.-  
The ping of the elevator's stop roused him as he stepped into the familiar hallway. Two doors down on the right was Vega's office. He would know the way even in his sleep. At the door he hesitated, hand on the handle.  
It was now or never. He went in.  
"May I help you?" Miss LaSage asked pertly, looking up from her paperwork. For a moment Ace was speechless. He knew she would not recognize him, but the actual fact was somewhat disorienting.  
"Uh, yes," he stammered. "I'm here to see Lt. Vega."  
"Oh, you just missed him," LaSage informed him apologetically. "If you hurry though, you might catch him down in the parking garage."  
Ace suppressed a groan and rushed out the door. Please, please let him catch Vega. There was too much at risk for him to go back to the Magic Express. Too much. What little strength Ace had regained in his nap he wasted freely in his mad dash downstairs, not trusting the elevator to move fast enough, pushing anyone and everyone out of his way with hasty pardons till he burst through the garage park door and stared wildly about.  
Now where the hell did Vega park?

"Cosmo, Lieutenant Vega does not want you to drive," Angel pointed out even as Cosmo was working feverishly at the keyboard. He never paused.  
"Yea, and I really appreciate his concern," he replied. "But at the moment Vega's ignoring his phone and I really, really need to talk to him."  
He paused, checked his work, then typed so more.  
"So do me a favor Angel and open the garage doors."  
With a final keypunch the screen flickered, then burst into light offering a set of numbers.  
The key code to the magic bike.

* * *

Ace stumbled around a pillar and froze. There was Vega, tossing his coat in the back seat of his car and preparing to enter himself. For a moment all he could do was stare, reading every feature and minuet detail of the older man. There was a joy in how absolutely normal Vega looked at that moment.  
"Vega!" The named ripped from his throat without thought. Releif flooding through him at the sight of his friend as he found the strength to run across the tarmac.

Vega turned at the call of his name. There was something familiar about the voice, but nothing familiar about the man who came running. Vega sized up the auburn haired fellow as he slowed to a stop, eyes wide and pleading. While there was nothing overly suspect about his appearance, there was a drained, desperate gleam in his eyes that only made his gaunt features more ragged.  
"Yea. Whatcha need?" he asked warily, letting his hand rest on his hip, near his gun.

Ace froze, not missing the small gesture and seeing the distrust in his friend's eyes. It had been a long time since that gaze had looked at him in a cautious manner and he felt his chest tighten at the sight.  
Licking suddenly dry lips, Ace raised his hands to show the Lieutenant he was unarmed.  
"Derek, I know this is going to sound crazy, but please, bear with me," he started. Vega cocked an eye him uncertainly, saying nothing.  
Vega himself was wondering why the voice sounded so familiar, but was content to let this stranger continue.  
"There's no easy way to say this, I guess," Ace sighed, then shrugged. "But...I'm Ace Cooper."  
For a moment there was no reaction. Vega stared blankly at him, then a cold sheet of rage swept over his face. Ace stepped back involuntarily at the contempt and anger in his friend's features.  
"Get out of here, you sick bastard, before I run you in!" he snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Ace didn't give ground, but advanced into the eye of the storm.  
"Please, listen to me, Vega. I can explain this, but you must believe that I'm Ace Cooper," Ace answered, desperately staring Vega straight in the eye, willing him to listen.  
"That does it," Vega snarled, snagging Ace's wrist and spinning him about in well practiced move. In better times not only would Ace have had the dexterity to dodge such a grab, but the strength to break free. As it was, the best he could do was struggle feebly as one handcuff slapped over his wrist.  
"Vega, please..." he tried, but Vega snarled contemptuously.  
"Save it for the shrinks. I've had it up to here with you nuts cases."

"Vega."  
Ace's head snapped about as Cosmo's voice ricocheted through the parking lot. He looked over his shoulder to where the teenager was running from the haphazardly parked magic bike.  
"Cosmo." The word dropped like a whisper as he ran up. God, Cosmo looked like hell, his clothes hung off him and his face was drawn, a permanent shadow having taken residence in formerly bright eyes.  
How very much alike they felt as well as looked, he mused. All due to one man's actions.  
"Vega, wait," Cosmo called again.  
"I'll be right there. I've got to get this freak to booking," Vega growled as he tried to capture Ace's nimble, free wrist. Ace twisted in Vega's grip to better face his partner.  
"Cosmo," Ace dared to call. The teens attention jerked toward him and froze as their eyes met. Gray on gray. For a moment there was confusion, hesitation. Ace saw it all and something more. So softly he added.  
"It's me."  
Time froze in a single instance and Ace smiled as he saw a spark blossom in the gray depths. Cosmo's eyes widened not so much in disbelief, but relief as his chest heaved with a shocking intake of breath. Before Ace could speak Cosmo was already wrestling with Vega's arm.  
"Let him go, man," Cosmo demanded.  
"Damn it, Cosmo. This isn't a charity case here. This bozo just tried to convince me he's Ace Cooper," Vega snarled giving Cosmo a brutal shove. Cosmo lost his balance against the sudden push and fell awkwardly, head smacking hard against the concrete.  
"Cosmo, no!" they gasped simultaneoulsy as the teen went deathly limp.  
That did it! Enough was enough. He would not tolerate Cosmo being hurt because Vega would not be civil and hear him out. If it was a display of force Vega wanted, a display of force he would get.  
"Magic Force," the words reverberated through the garage with such jarring strength that the cement pillars shuddered.  
"Reveal the power within!"  
Vega fell back with a cry as his prisoner was enveloped in a blinding sheath of pale purple light that sent him sprawling back to land unceremoniously on his butt. All he could do was stare as he watched the fireworks unfold.  
It couldn't be, but it had to be.  
 When he looked up, the man was the same, auburn hair, beakish nose, but he was clad in a horribly familiar gray costume, accented by it's black cape and red insignia.  
If anything intelligent came out of Vega's mouth, he wasn't aware of it as the stranger, who must be Ace, knelt by Cosmo, inspecting the young man carefully.  
"Is it really you, Ace?" Vega finally managed, voice small and childlike.  
"How did Ms. LaSage like that birthday present?" Ace asked, never removing his attention from Cosmo. "Hopefully you chose an appropriate bow."  
It was like a light going on and Vega knew he had the biggest, silliest grin on his face as he exclaimed.  
"My god, Ace! It is you!"  
Vega rushed to his side to give him a hug, but the action was forgotten at the sight of the bruise starting to form across Cosmo's temple. Guilt washed through him at the damage he'd inadvertently caused.  
"Is he okay?" he asked softly, even while the teen started to stir. Ace smiled.  
"Yes, his skull's still too thick," he chuckled, then sobered, looking up at his friend with haunted eyes.  
"We have to get somewhere safe, but not the Magic Express," he stated, the weight of his exhaustion being lifted somewhat from the recognition in his oldest friend's eyes.  
"Sure, but would you care to tell me what the hell's been going on?" Vega asked, helping Ace haul Cosmo to his feet. They deposited the teen in the back of Vega's car, Ace sliding in beside.  
"I would love nothing better, Vega," Ace sighed, relaxing into the upholstery, cradling Cosmo against him. Cosmo muttered and stirred, but he didn't seem quite willing to return to consciousness yet.  
Vega paused, looking over the seat at his young charge and the strange man who was no stranger to them both. A bolt of realization shot through his brain and Vega gasped involuntarily.  
"He knew," he blurted out. "Cosmo knew. All this time he insisted you were still alive."  
Instead of seeming surprised with this revelation, Ace was more amused.  
"I don't doubt it Vega," he said simply in the face of Vega's confusion.  
"You aren't surprised?" Vega stated, frowning. "Why aren't you surprised?"  
Ace smiled.  
"No, I'm not. I've long suspected Cosmo had certain abilities, though he's been a bit slow in showing them. There are more reasons than one I chose him to be my assistant."  
"You mean, someday, he'll be a magician?" Vega demanded incredulously. Ace's smile widened at Vega's obvious discomfort at the thought of Cosmo being a magician.  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. Cosmo's never been really willing to admit his own abilities. Don't worry, I won't go training him quite yet," Ace assured. Vega groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Cosmo as a magician. Lord, let me be retired before that happens," he moaned melodramatically as the car's engine fired up. Ace basked in the light of his old friend's discomfort. There was such a normalcy in their exchange that it let him forget this nightmare for a moment.  
He jumped as fingers caressed his face and looked down into wide gray eyes. Cosmo had finally decided to come to.  
"Is it really you?" Cosmo asked, voice raspy with disbelief. Ace gently caught his hand, squeezing it.  
"Yes, Cosmo, it is me," Ace assured him with a stunning smile.  
A soft sob tore from his assitant's throat as Ace suddenly found himself enveloped in  a hug that was more like a dying man's last grip on life.  
"I knew it! I knew it. I knew you weren't dead," Cosmo mumbled softly into his shoulder. The words came in a wash as a tremble passed though the teen's slender body. Ace returned the embrace with equal ferocity.  
"I know you did," he whispered gently. "Thank you for not giving up hope."  
Cosmo freed himself just enough to look at his partner.  
"He did this to you, didn't he?" he asked softly, an indescribable hatred forming on the young man's face. "He did this."  
"Who did?" Vega piped up curiously, but Ace didn't answer him directly.  
"Yes, he did. How did you know?"  
"I saw him, at the Magic Express. He was trying to mess with my head, but I knew something was wrong. I knew it wasn't you," he explained and assured all in one breath. It made sense and Ace felt a shiver pass through him at how close that mad man had come to his home and partner again.  
"Yes...it was him," he said softly, closing his eyes against the dark memories that arose.  
"Would someone tell me what in the blazes you two are talking about?" Vega shouted, exasperated. Ace felt a small chuckle emanate from Cosmo at Vega's expense and found the strength in that humor to name his torturer.  
"My twin brother has decided to make a comeback," he managed, voice tightening ever so slightly at the mere thought of the man.  
"But he's locked up still," Vega muttered in shock. "He sure as heck couldn't pull something off this big could he?"  
"Not alone he couldn't," Ace sighed and shuddered. Cosmo offered a tight hug of support he accepted gratefully and returned it. It made the memories more bearable.  
"Not alone this time."

*

Vega wisely brought them to a police safe house on the city's outskirts. It was a small, one story ranch over looking a decorative lake and the thick woods beyond. The nearest residence was a mile down the road, assuring them privacy.  
"Humm, not much to work with," Vega sighed, studying the routinely stocked cabinets.  
"Vega's become quit the cook," Cosmo piped up from his place on the couch. Ace arched an eyebrow and Vega turned red, mumbling something about smart asses.  
"You should get some rest," Ace offered, fully expecting the eye roll his partner gave him.  
"You should talk," Cosmo spat back. "So what are we going to do about Wisnewski?"  
Ace flinched at the mention of the name and dropped his head into his hands.  
"I don't know," he admitted softly. "I heard his partner say he would be back in three weeks, but that could have been days ago or months," he went on, voice hollow. A firm hand shook him from his despair and he looked up to where Vega was holding a drink for him.  
"This, you need," he urged and Ace gratefully took it. Slamming back the shot and feeling the liquor slid down his throat, he let out a small breath.  
"Seconds would be appreciated," he joked and Vega obliged.  
"And you say I've got bad habits," Cosmo teased. Vega fixed him with a stern glare.  
"He can handle his liquor at least."  
Ace looked puzzled at the sudden embarrassed look on Cosmo's face and somewhat condemning one on Vega's.  
"I've missed a lot, eh?" he piped, wanting to break the suddenly tense mood. Cosmo sighed, then managed a tired smiled.  
"Way too much man, way too much."  
"That's the truth." Vega added, discreetly placing the bottle in front of Ace as he took a seat. "But that still doesn't take care of our problem. What are we going to do about Wisnewski?"  
A dreadful silence settled over the room at their dilemma.  
"Why can't we just arrest him?" Cosmo asked.  
"We have no real evidence to tie him to the accident. That and it wasn't Wisnewski who did the plastic surgery on Ace. We have to find a way to get them both, red handed," Vega returned unenthusiastically.  
"We could just kill him," Cosmo pointed out. Ace's gaze snapped up to the teen, utterly horrified that Cosmo was completely sincere in his suggestion.  
"What?" Cosmo muttered, startled by Ace's haunted stare. He mumbled and crossed his arms in a huff.  
"Well, we could."  
Ace drew in a long breath and slowly let it out again. What that madman had done to them both made the prospect of murder appealing.  
"That is not the way, Cosmo. It is never the way," he stated firmly, with conviction. Cosmo looked at him then his eyes dropped away. He didn't say anything, but Ace knew he was unconvinced.  
In his heart of hearts neither was Ace, but it was a truth he would not accept. No, there would be no murder this night.  
"This isn't about revenge," he pressed. "That's not what I want."  
"It's what I want," Cosmo muttered so softly that Ace barely caught the words. He sighed, but did not press the matter. Instead he mulled over the ways to stop his twin and at last free himself once and for all of his torturer and regain his face as well as his life.  
"Uh..." Vega started uncomfortably. "..there is a way."  
Ace frowned at Vega's obvious culpability. Whatever his friend had thought of he knew he wasn't going to like it. Vega swallowed and faced him squarely.  
"Let him recapture you."  
"What?" Cosmo was off the couch and towering over Vega with clenched fists.  
"What the hell are you thinking?" he demanded angrily. "You want to hand him back to that.... that... mad man."  
"Look, Cosmo..." Vega argued, but it all washed out to Ace as he mulled over the impossible plan. Every fiber of his being rose in horror at the very idea. Go back to his stark white cell? There was no arguing its logic. No arguing that it would be the fastest way to catch this madman.  
His freedom, his hard won freedom. A cold shudder tore through. Should he give it up? Could he give it up?  
The sound of a fist being deflected tore him out of his chilling revere and the sight of Vega defending himself against Cosmo's angry blow shocked him to his core. This is what the lunatic had done to them.  
"Stop," he ordered softy, rising up and laying a hand gently on Cosmo's shoulder. Vega released his hold on the boy as his partner spun on him, eyes projecting his dismay.  
"No Ace, I won't let you go back," he stated unequivocally. Ace shook his head slowly and gripped the thin shoulders firmly.  
"I have to go back," he whispered, the words nearly as hard to say as the thought was to consider. "It's the only way."  
"No," Cosmo rasped. "No, I won't let you go. Not again."  
"We'll be there, Cosmo," Vega assured. "He won't be alone. We'll be there with half the damn department."  
Ace locked eyes with his partner, seeing his own fear mirrored there.  
"The only way," he said softly. It was like a blow and Cosmo flinched away from it.  
"The only way," he reiterated as the shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"I'm coming with you." Cosmo said. Ace naturally started to argue,  but stopped and looked hard at his young friend. No, Cosmo not only wanted to protect him, but needed to.  
"Okay, lets get planning."

* * *

The sight stopped his heart as he slipped stealthily up the decorative drive  
Home.  
The Magic Express.  
Ace let his eyes travel in appreciation over his mobile home/workshop with a wrench of his heart. He knew he wouldn't step foot in there this day. Somewhere, around here, his twin waited to recapture him and he would play to roll of sacrificial lamb.  
Late into the night their plans had been finished and Vega and Cosmo had returned here as not to arouse suspicion. Ace had tried to rest, his body desperately in need of it, but always the abysmal darkness was there, lurking in his dreams and taunting him with the hell he was about to return to.  
"Soooo, it's about time you showed up," his own voice mocked him as Ace spun about to face his twin. His doppelgaenger sniffed disdainfully and strolled up with casual superiority.  
"It's not polite to leave a party unannounced you know," he chided. Ace let out a growl as magic energy crackled along his fingers. It was so hard, so hard to hold back and curb his magic. Ace felt his heart clench at the thought of letting this maniac win this battle.  
"There's nothing polite about you," he spat and loosed a small fire ball high. His twin laughed and nimbly dodged, rolling to his feet as the inferno struck the retaining wall, dissipating harmlessly against it.  
"Temper, temper," his twin taunted, swinging the walking stick, which extended out into a pole that whistled over Ace's head as he ducked. Ace took small satisfaction as he noted the fine joints of the telescoping staff. It was the one thing his twin would never have. True magic.  
 Rolling forward, Ace came to his feet, hands wrapping around his twin's throat. Ace took a minute's pleasure at the fleeting look of fear in his tortures eyes, but the fear was replaced with triumph as he felt the hot sting of the needle dive into his upper arm.  
"Sleep , brother," his twin rasped, fighting to breathe.  
Even as the drug pulsed along his veins Ace refused to loosen his grips. He would go into the darkness, but he would go with the satisfaction of his hands at this bastard throat.

*

"No Cosmo." Vega hissed as they watched Ace slump to the ground at his twin's feet.  
"But Vega..." Cosmo protested desperately. Vega raised a hand.  
"Angel's tracking the subdermal implant, he won't be alone Cosmo." Vega paused as he watched Wisnewski bundle Ace into a rented car.  
"Okay, the way's clear, lets get going."  
He didn't have to say it twice as Cosmo led the way to the vehicle bay.

* * *

"You fool!" the voice pierced the darkness and Ace willed himself to focus on it. It was the other voice. The other man in this insane scheme that they were after. He sent a small thought of thanks to the powers that be. This would not be in vain.  
"Fool?" his twin hissed. "I will not leave my plans half complete and neither will you."  
The last came out in a dangerous hiss.  
"Now get ready, you fool! I caught him before he reached his home, so nothing has changed. You will proceed."  
There was the unsteady shuffle of feet, then a mumbled acquiesces, followed by the closing of a door.  
"Awake yet?" his twin inquired politely, lifting one heavy lid. It took all of Ace's will to keep his eye rolled back and out of focus, instead of glaring at his hated foe. It worked as his twin released him with an indifferent snort.  
"Do not worry, soon I will grant you your freedom brother. Very soon."

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" the receptionist demanded as Cosmo walked in and past the front desk, dressed in drab brown coveralls and carrying an oversized tool box.  
"I'm going to work," he threw back, pausing at the intersection thoughtfully.  
"You can't just stroll in here without authorization," the nurse wailed. "What are doing?"  
"My job," Cosmo snapped, affecting an 'I've heard it all before' tone.  
"Look... I'm behind bad enough as it is. Call whoever you want, but I'll be done and gone in minutes," he huffed smugly and went left. Around the corner was the hall just as Ace had described it. So.. this was their madman's domain.  
"But, but, but," the receptionist stammered as he disappeared from sight.  
"Where is he Angel?" Cosmo hissed into his com, his pace increasing.  
"Seven doors down, on the left."  
Cosmo counted and reached the room at last, pressing his ears against the door. There was silence beyond, but he resisted the urge to charge in and free Ace. They had a plan and they would stick with it... for now. Instead, Cosmo went one door down and slipped into the neighboring room, dropping his tool box on an abandoned cot and flipping it open. Inside was the finest of their surveillance equipment which he hastily started to set up.

* * *

Ace cracked an eye open as a trickle of dust tickled his nose. Above, burrowing it's way through the drop ceiling was one their surveillance spider, a creation of Patrick Shoemaker, former game show host turned nut case. Cosmo had kept the little creatures with the assurance that one day they would come in handy. Seemed he had been right.  
 The little bug peered through the hole in the drop ceiling, scanning the whole room and finally settling in on him. Ace managed a smile. He wasn't alone. Cosmo was next door and keeping an eye on him in this house of madmen. It helped settle the flutter in his stomach at his condition, bound and trapped again.  
The scuttling of a second spider caught his attention as the creature hurried across the floor and onto his bed. It paused fractionally, the tiny laser cannon extending at his wrist.  
"Careful partner," Ace whispered as the thin red beam lanced out and neatly severed the thick leather restraint at the base. It crawled across his chest and did the same to his other wrist, then freed his feet before hurrying through its little, freshly burrowed hole behind the nightstand.  
Ace stayed where he was. The cuts had been placed so that they would not be easily noticed. He didn't want his released state to be noted just yet.

* * *

"He just waltzed right in here like he owned the place," the receptionist complained disdainfully to Vega who was glaring, not at Cosmo's actions, but out of worry for his friend's condition.  
"Security hasn't been able to find him, so I decided to called the police," she went on and Vega dragged his thoughts back to the here and now. Security hadn't found Cosmo because they weren't looking for him. Vega had replaced them with his most trusted men. All in all Vega had half a dozen undercover officers here with another half dozen in backup. He would take no chances.  
"Don't worry, ma'm," he said with a reassuring smile. "We'll find him and sort this mess out."  
"Guard the front," he ordered the two uniformed officers with him. "No one leaves without my say so."  
"We'll find him," he assured the receptionist again and started down the hall. He knew where Ace was via Angel, but did not go there. It would do no good to have their trap sprung unnecessarily. Until he got Cosmo's signal he would simply have to stay low and out of sight.

* * *

The door banged open against the edge of a push cart and Ace watched a white clad man enter behind the supply cart through slitted eyes. The man was older, gray about the temples of his receding hairline, with pinched features and glasses that seemed ready to fall off his nose.  
As he came closer, Ace caught sight of the name badge pinned to the man's pocket.  
J. Martins. M.D., Ph.D.  
A doctor and a shrink. It made sense.  
"Why are you doing this?" Ace asked, keeping his voice strained, as if just coming out of a deep sleep. The doctor jumped a foot in the air, a stunt that would be comical if it wasn't for the surgical tools laid out on the cart.  
"He said you were still unconscious," the doctor protested, as if that would change things.  He glanced nervously at the bindings, then at Ace.  
"This won't do," he muttered. "Not one bit."  
"Please, don't," Ace said softly. "Why are you doing this?"  
Martin looked at him briefly as he prepared a fresh hypodermic.  
"Oh, it has nothing to do with you," he muttered softly, tapping the glass cylinder.  
"Just research."  
Ace frowned. Revenge, jealousy, maybe even just for money, he'd expected. But research?"  
"What?" he asked confused. Martin looked at him uncertainly, then shrugged.  
"Well, I guess you might as well know since you are on the receiving end," he sighed.  
"While many, many research studies have been done of psychopaths after they've been caught, no research study has actually been attempted during a psychopaths activities. It is amazing, watching Mr. Wisnewski's behavior as he continues step by step with his plan to get revenge on you Mr. Cooper. Absolutely amazing!"  
Ace was dumb struck. This doctor was blithely talking of his experience as one would talk about the weather. The faking of his death and the alteration of his face had been done for nothing more then a sick scientific study!  
"I must admit I was thrilled when he first approached me for help. No don't misunderstand, I don't like hurting people, but think of the good that will come out of my obser...urk!"  
A white, blind rage swept through Ace as the fingers of his right hand wrapped around Martin's throat, his other hand relieving the good doctor of the hypodermic. He didn't know who was the more evil of the two, his supposed brother or this.. this.. doctor.  
"Your sick little experiment ends here," Ace growled.  
"Oh no, it doesn't."  
Ace looked beyond the gasping doctor to the door where his twin stood in an absolute fury.  
"Why, why can't you just let me have my revenge?" he screeched, reaching into his cape. The dozen serrated edge cards that he drew out lashed free from his grip with a vengeance. Ace rolled to the floor as the doctor cried out, caught in the crossfire, though the enraged doppelgaenger didn't seem to notice or care.  
There was no holding back now and Ace felt a thrill run through him as he leapt to his feet.  
"Magic Force, reveal the power within," he roared even as he moved at his attacker.

* * *

The beep on Vega's com came at about the same time the roar of an explosion echoed through the depths of the building.  
"Dare I ask?" he shouted into the com, already running.  
"Yea, like you hadn't guessed," Cosmo's slightly tinny voice shot back. Oh, Vega had guessed all right and it wasn't pretty.  
It was war.

* * *

The fight had spilled into the hall, the construction supplies coming alive as if of their own accord. Boards and tarp were flying into a dizzying ball, enveloping his twin. With a roar Wisnewski raised his hand, revealing the palm-sized flame generator. The restricting wall of building supplies disintegrated beneath fiery explosion that rained debris around Ace as he shielded himself with his cape.  
"I've been preparing, brother," his twin mocked.  
"It won't matter," Ace promised flinging both hands up as thin ropes of light shot forward, greedily reaching for Wisnewski. A hidden blade snicked out of the bottom of his cane and he slashed at the ribbons, which disappeared into a spray of light.  
"The result will be the same. I will not let you win," Ace finished as his twin spun to flee, Ace hot on his heels.  
Dr. Martin peered out at the running men and crawled into the hall hesitantly, waiting to see if they would return.  
"And just where do you think your going?"  
Doctor Martin looked up in guilty surprise as Cosmo reached down and hauled the small man upright. The good doctor was clutching his injured arm and stammering.  
"My research...I..I must not lose my research."  
"Research this doc." And Cosmo did something he'd been aching to do for a long time. He hauled off and swung on the mad scientist with all his strength. There was a satisfying crack as the surprised physician was spun completely around, slamming into the far wall.  
"That.." Cosmo stated, rubbing his hand as the man slid into a graceless heap on the floor. "..felt good."

* * *

"Freeze, police," Vega shouted, raising his gun as the false Ace Cooper ran around the corner. Nothing, but contempt shown on the man's face as he ran him down, the knife edged cane flashing out.  
Shocked by the unexpected move, Vega watched as the knife closed in, when he felt himself suddenly propelled backward, a faint light washing over him.  
Wisnewski spun as his blow was denied and muttered a curse. He headed for the lobby as Ace lowered his arm, depositing Vega safely on the floor again even as he continued his pursuit..  
"This will end, now," Ace growled and his twin seemed only too happy to oblige.  
"So be it," he spat and Vega ducked as the fireball filled the hall and rocketed toward Ace. And struck the barren wall as Ace spun, his cape enveloping him as he faded from sight to reappeare behind Wisnewski, landing a high kick into the rogue magician's back.  
He stumbled forward, catching himself against the wall as Vega raised his gun.  
"Freeze, Wisnewski!" Vega demanded and if it was possible Wisnewski's face went even more livid.  
"I'm Ace Cooper," he screeched, tearing off his cape and whipping it at Vega. The old cop suddenly found himself  head to toe in black silk. The damn thing had weighted corners that tangled about his legs. He started to pull the confining cloth off precariously, trying not to fall over.  
"Your fight's with me," Ace snapped as he brought his hands together in front of him, fingers outstretched and body tense. His twin lifted his cane, the blue energy of the laser gathering at its tip and lashing out to met Ace's own pale green blast in a explosion of light and energy. The hall was awash in the glow from the deadlocked energy.  
"How long can you last, my brother?" his twin taunted as sweat rolled down Ace's face. Wisnewski's own face absolutely beamed as the laser pummeled at Ace's energy wall.  
"How long will your strength last?"  
The laughter rolled around him as did the memories of his ordeal. Loath as he was to admit, Ace knew his strength was fast fading. He had, had only a day to rest. It was not enough. Not nearly enough against his twin's arsenal.  
"I will see you dead. I will be the only Ace Cooper in this world!" Wisnewski screeched madly.  
"Not if I can help it," Cosmo's voice rang out along with the blur of a piece of  two by four being swung. Wisnewski gave an inarticulate cry as the board smacked smartly on his wrist, sending the cane to the ground.  
It was like a dam breaking and Ace gasped as the power he'd been levering against his twin's attack broke free wildly and slammed into the man's chest sending him flying back down the hall and hurling him senselessly into the wall.  
It was all a blur to Ace, who was staggering from the furious release of the magic force. Only the tearing of cloth punctuated the sudden silence that followed, as Vega finally worked himself free.  
"Ace?" the older man asked in concern as Ace stared numbly at his twin. He didn't register his friend's worried call. Shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear the haze, Ace stepped hesitantly forward.  
"Is he alive?" he asked softly to Cosmo who was kneeling by the man.  
"Yea, but I can fix that," Cosmo hissed, raising the board.  
"No! Cosmo, no." Ace sighed and slumped exhausted to the floor. Vega was at his side immediately, offering a supportive hand. Ace accepted it gratefully.  
"But Ace..." Cosmo pleaded, then sighed at the look his partner gave him. It was pity and relief. Pity for the man whose mind was so warped that he could not accept his own identity and relief that this nightmare was over.  
Cosmo tossed the board aside and contented himself with tying Wisnewski up.  
"Where's Martin?" Ace asked. Cosmo jerked a thumb down the hall.  
"He's enjoying a nap. Don't worry, he won't be going anywhere too soon."  
Ace nodded and rolled his fingers, a small data tape appearing in his grip.  
"From the surveillance cameras. Dr. Martin was more than happy to elaborate about this whole nightmare," he explained, handing it to the Lieutenant. Vega took it with a nod and got a hand around Ace's shoulders, levering him up.  
"Come on, let's get you home."  
Ace smiled. Home. It was a wonderful word.  
"I would like nothing better."

* * *

"God, it's hard to believe," Vega sighed. It was two weeks after their little sting operation and Dr. Martin had joined Wisnewski in a high security psychiatric prison for a very long time. Vega rolled his drink around in his hand, watching the amber liquid ease against the glass.  
"All in the name of research," he sighed. "How many atrocities have used that excused?"  
Ace didn't answer right away, brushing a finger along the sore plane of his cheek. Two surgeries had repaired a bulk of the damage done and one more would finish the work, but still... Ace shuddered. He would never truly be himself again. No matter how close the doctors came, Wisnewski and Martin for that matter, had managed to claim a part of him.  
"Ace?"  
The gentle inquiry drew his attention to his old friend who was leaning worriedly toward him.  
"You okay?"  
"No," Ace answered honestly. "Not yet, but I will be."  
He sipped his own drink and admired the interior of his library. Home. At last.  
"How's Cosmo doing?" Vega asked, if nothing else to get Ace's attention away from his own disturbed thoughts.  
"Starving," Ace chuckled. "I've never seen him eat so much."  
Vega laughed and grinned. "He needs it Ace. You could use a few pounds yourself."  
"You offering?" Ace inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Cosmo's been regaling me with stories about your cooking."  
The huge Lieutenant actually blushed, much to Ace's delight.  
"Well, you know, under the circumstances," he stammered. Ace chuckled and nodded.  
"Thank you Vega, for everything."  
Vega shrugged.  
"Don't mention it Ace," he said softly. "I only wish I could have done more."  
Ace shook his head. Vega had been feeling guilty as of late for not doing more, for not suspecting or coming to Ace's assistance when he was most needed.  
"You took care of Cosmo, that's more than enough," Ace sighed, waving away any of Vega's protests. He reached for the decanter and freshened both of their drinks.  
"Now," he stated as he made himself comfortable, Zina curled up at his feet, purring noisily. "I want to hear about everything I've missed." A mischievous smile alighting his face. "Starting with Ms. LaSage's birthday present."


End file.
